I'm stuck in the future? Oh well, lets playtruth or dare!
by hocrux
Summary: The marauders are sent to the future. They are at the burrow during Christmas break in the year 1996. The order members try to figure out how they got here and send them back. In the mean time, the twins, Ginny, the golden trio, and the marauders play truth or dare.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter that brilliant work belongs to J.K and Warner Brothers

It was the first day of Christmas break and for the most part Hogwarts was empty. This meant that four sixth year Gryffindor boys were alone with no one to prank, leaving them in a quiet, boring atmosphere. " I'm bored!," whined Sirius Black. They were up in their dorm and had been hearing this to this complaint for the last twenty minutes. Sirius was on his bed his feet propped up on a pillow and his back against his headboard, Remus was sitting on his bed across from Sirius reading a book, and James and Peter were on the floor playing Wizards Chess. " I'm bored!," Sirius complained yet again but slightly louder than before. Though having been saying this for twenty minutes, he finally managed to get a reaction from one of his friends. Remus calmly put his book down though by the look on his face you could tell he was annoyed, fighting to keep his voice calm said, " We already know your bored so will you stop saying so." James and peter looked up from  
their chess game having heard someone other than Sirius talking. " Only if you help me with my boredom and stop ignoring me," Sirius replied slightly happier that someone was actually listening to him. " Just because your bored doesn't mean you have to tell us that a million times!," snapped the young werewolf. "Sirius does have a point though Moony, theres nothing to do and even I'm bored," James said joining the conversation. "Two against one, that's not fair," Remus said with a hint of a wine to his voice. "three against one" piped up peter squeakily. "Ha now you have to help us, your the only one whos not bored," said Sirius triumphantly. "I'll have you know I'm bored too so I don't-" but before Remus could finish his sentence they were suddenly engulphed in a bright purple light and they felt a sensation as if they were flying and spinning at the same time.


	2. Uh Oh, We're In Trouble

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in this story, all I own is the plot. The Burrows description and Harry and Lupin's conversation were taken out of Half-Blood Prince so that also belongs to J.K. but everything else is of my creative mind.**_

Meanwhile, twenty years in the future Lupin and Harry were having a conversation in the Burrows living room, which had been decorated so lavishly that it was rather like sitting in a paper-chain explosion, a Christmas tree in the corner of the room a angel that was actually a garden gnome that had been Stupefied, painted gold, stuffed into a miniature tutu and had small wings glued to its back, it was glowering at everyone in sight. Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and had all broken off into different conversations while went in the kitchen to get some Egg Nog.

"What have you been up to lately?" Harry asked Lupin.

"Oh, I've been underground," said Lupin. "Almost literally. That's why I haven't been able to write, Harry; sending letters to you would have been something of a giveaway."

"What do you mean?" '

"I've been living among my fellows, my equals," said Lupin. "Werewolves," he added,seeing that Harry didn't understand. "Nearly all of them are on Voldemort's side. Dumbledore wanted a spy and here I was . . . ready-made. I am not complaining; it is necessary work and who can do it better than I? However, it has been difficult gaining their trust. I bear the unmistakable signs of having tried to live among wizards, you see, whereas they have shunned normal society and live on the margins, stealing — and sometimes killing — to eat."

The floor flashed purple for a second but no one noticed and then out of nowhere four teenage boys were sitting in front of Harry and Lupin. The marauders, all confused had no idea what was going on. Sirius looked like he was going to say something but closed his mouth when Remus sent him look. He understood the message shut up until we figure out what's going on. James and Peter seemed to understand the message as well seeing as they weren't making a sound. So the four listened to the conversation being displayed in front of them. A short scrawny boy who looked like James spoke up,"How come they like Voldemort?" Peter seemed to be repressing a flinch.

"They think that, under his rule, they will have a better life," said a man with sandy brown hair mixed with grey. "And it is hard to argue with Greyback out there. . . ."

"Who's Greyback?" the same scrawny boy asked.

"You haven't heard of him?" the mans hands seemed to close convulsively in his lap. The man seemed familiar to the marauders they just couldn't figure out how they knew him. "Fenrir Greyback is, perhaps, the most savage werewolf alive today. He regards it as his mission in life to bite and to contaminate as many people as possible; he wants to create enough werewolves to overcome the wizards. Voldemort has promised him prey in return for his services. Greyback specializes in children. . . . Bite them young, he says, and raise them away from their parents, raise them to hate normal wizards. Voldemort has threatened to unleash him upon people's sons and daughters; it is a threat that usually produces good results." Remus glared at the carpet getting more angry the more Greyback was mentioned, that the other marauders were afraid he'd set it on fire. 'Well I guess we know who the maniac that bit Remus is now' Sirius thought.

The familiar man paused and then said, "It was Greyback who bit me." The same thought was running through all of the marauders minds ' This man's a werewolf, who'd have known?'.

"What?" the scrawny boy asked, he seemed surprised at this information. "When — when you were a kid, you mean?"

"Yes. My father had offended him. I did not know, for a very long time, the identity of the werewolf who had attacked me; I even felt pity for him, thinking that he had had no control, knowing by then how it felt to transform. But Greyback is not like that. At the full moon, he positions himself close to victims, ensuring that he is near enough to strike. He plans it all. And this is the man Voldemort is using to marshal the werewolves. I cannot pretend that my particular brand of reasoned argument is making much headway against Greyback's insistence that we werewolves deserve blood, that we ought to revenge ourselves on normal people."

"Oi some werewolfs are normal," James, Sirius, and Peter yelled in outrage or in Peter's case squeaked defiantly, while at the same time Remus yelled " You shouldn't pity Greyback."

At the sudden interruption both Harry and Lupin were up with their wands out and at the ready. The sight that met their eyes surprised them, sitting there on the burrows living room floor were four teenagers that looked surprisingly like seventeen year old marauders. For a second they both stood there frozen.

Getting out of his state of shock Lupin suddenly looked furious. "I don't know what you four think you're doing but I want to know who all of you are right now," he said with an edge to his voice. 'This must be some plan of Voldemorts he thought.'

The marauders regretted their interruption immediately, the man who had seemed quiet and kid at first now looked scary and his eyes were tinted amber in rage. They looked around and noticed that a bunch of gingered haired people and a stunning blond haired witch were staring at them, they seemed to have finally realized they were here. 'The man's angry tone must of made them look around' Remus thought.

"I thought I asked you who you were?"

The man said he seemed to be getting frustrated so Remus nudged Sirius who quickly answered, "Sirius Black, sixth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts and best prankster to date." James continued with his introduction, " James Potter future boyfriend of Lily Evans, sixth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts and whatever the rest say I'm not obsessed with her." James finished somewhat defensively and Remus and Sirius had to stop themselves from retorting 'Yes you are'. "P-Peter Pettigrew, also a sixth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts," Peter squeaked nervously cowering behind James when the scrawny boy and many others in the room glared at him for some reason. "Last and certainly not least seeing as these three would be lost without me, I'm Remus Lupin, unfortunately a Gryffindor sixth year so I have to suffer the presence of those three." Remus said surprising his friends with his sarcastic introduction.

A/N: until I get five more reviews no more updates. Give me ideas as to what truths and dares they should do cause I want to start the game the next chapter or the one after that.


End file.
